Into the West
by black wolfgirl2722
Summary: I couldn't do it. It was too much; he loved me, which I knew. I always knew.Something to never question. I always would - and forever will - look into the west... Songfic! Oneshot for now, but could turn into something more! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: At the end of most paragraphs, you will see italicized words, which is a line from the song, _Into the West. _And I am happy to say that this story was beta-ed by RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, Amanda, I thank you greatly! Especially since you got me into Dramione to begin with, this one I feel I owe you, so this is for you, Amanda! And for all you other Dramione lovers out there, you rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the song, _Into the West_

**Into the West**

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore_

I couldn't do it. It was too much; he loved me, which I knew. I always knew. Something to never question. _Why do you weep? _

Can you question, that one you love—the one who does not judge—no matter the crime? _What are these tears upon your face?_

I could not. I'd told him, day after day—out loud, mind you—that there was absolutely no way possible I could forgive him…I already had—even when I was still Mudblood to him. _Soon you will see_

There was no need to forgive, never a crime done too wrong. _All of your fears will pass away_

I always would and forever will—look into the west. See it set, and turn around the next day to watch it rise. _Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do those white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home_

He persisted—as I knew he would—never discouraged by my words, leaving everyday with a _real _smile and saying, "I love you, too, Hermione."

_Hermione. _

Never had I thought my name could sound so beautiful, though coming from him, it always was.

I gathered myself for the final stand—the final goodbye. _Only sleeping _

_Dawn will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass_

Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulders, comforting and leading me up to the front. _Hope fades_

I choked, fighting back the urge to tear myself away from him and run from the room, crying—just to lie down alone and cry wishing for strong arms wrapped protectively around me, soft murmurs in my ear and the security I felt every night, falling asleep with him. _Into the world of night_

Even if it was only a short time. _Through shadows falling_

This was the last time, the absolute final time for everything between us. _Out of memory and time_

I looked down at the man who'd loved me for me—from day one—just like I had. He was so different…and yet he was the same, just the same. _Don't say_

Mine. Always mine. _We have come now to the end _

I choked again, letting the tears fall and escaping the room, ignoring the murmured apologies and comforting words. _White shores are calling_

I ran to the curb, turning back only once, just to turn away again and whisper brokenly, "I'm so sorry." _You and I will meet again_

Back at my flat I rushed immediately to my bedroom, flinging myself uncaringly onto the bed, oblivious to everything and sobbed to my hearts content, stopping only to look up when I felt those fingers brush across my face, catching the falling tears between his fingers. _And you'll be here in my arms_

I blinked furiously, trying to see if the angel I saw before me was real or not.

It smiled, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead and tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I looked at him in confusion. _He could not be…_I thought to myself.

"How can this be real?" I asked my voice breaking from the crying I'd done earlier.

"Shh…enjoy it for what it is, love, it won't last forever."

I reached up, brushing my fingers across his jaw and tracing the contours of his face, memorizing everything, seeing only desire stare me in the face. _Just sleep_

"I'm yours," I whispered.

He hesitated a fraction of a second before bending over me, placing his hands on the bed to hold himself upright. _What can you see_

His lips hovered over mine, "You're mine?"

"I'm yours," I smiled.

_On the horizon?_  
_Why do those white gulls call?_

He closed the space between us, sealing the deal with a kiss. _Across the sea _

I was _his._

_A pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come_  
_To carry you home_

"Sleep, love," Today is only the beginning, there's always forever."

I snuggled closer. _And all will turn to silver glass_

Forever sounded just right. _A light on the water_

"I love you Draco," mumbled sleepily, my eyelids drooping. _Grey ships pass_

He chuckled, "I love you, too, Hermione." _Into the West_

__

And, review? It's only a one shot for now, but if I get good feedback, it could turn into something more…until we meet again, my friends, I bid you adieu.


	2. AN

Hey everyone :)

This is an info pack sort of, or just an AN, whatever you want it to be really! For those of you who have read this, I am posting the prequel to it, titled: Behind Closed Doors & Windows. Anyway if you liked this, you might be interested in checking it out!

Anyway, some preview info you might like:

This takes place in their 7th year, with many alterations and changes. Hermione has returned from the search for 7th year, while Harry and Ron are still doing all of the dirty work. The school is thankfully not taken over by Death Eaters, thank everything good for that – and me :) and all of that is thanks to one very special character that I can leave out of nothing I write apparently…Lynndsey Black :) occasionally know as Lynndsey Potter throughout this fic, so if Potter comes up instead of Black, you now sort of know the reasoning behind that. Slughorn is retired, McGonagall is Transfiguration teacher, and Snape is Headmaster, what I was thinking I do not know…but that's just how it came out. Oh and one more important thing, this is NOT compliant with any of the books after 3rd year. But it does have some similarities, whether Sirius will live or die is entirely up to me…unless you have a preference? And it will be somewhat DH compliant, but with a plus! NO Ron and Hermione. I refuse to subject this fic to Ron and Hermione; it is Dramione and ONLY Dramione, so no worries :)

And one more thing…this will change POVS maybe every chapter? I don't really know, right now it's Hermione and Lynndsey, Lynndsey will act as more a 3rd person POV, and I may even just start writing it in 3rd person. I'm not quite sure, but the first part, will be Lynndsey and Hermione and depending, maybe some Draco later on ;) anyway, I hope you check it out! It will be rated T, I believe…


End file.
